Multi-screen viewing has become increasingly popular, with each user often having multiple screens such as television (TV), personal computer (PC), laptop, tablet, mobile, and so on. The device chosen by a user is often driven by context, such as where the user is, what the user wants to accomplish and the amount of time needed. For example, computers keep users productive and informed, mobiles keep users connected, tablets keep users entertained, and portable screens allow user to move easily from one device to another. When multiple devices are used simultaneously, a user's attention is split between distinct activities on each device.
Task scheduling is an important aspect of providing good user experience for multi-screen viewing in a cloud computing environment. Although there are various task scheduling schemes for cloud computing, few are specifically designed for multi-screen viewing. Multi-screen task scheduling is particularly challenging because of its special application environment.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved task scheduling schemes for multi-screen viewing in a cloud computing environment.